Forum:Re: the Crafting of Chaos
just like the Chaos Gate forum, the brilliant egotist of sparkling night skys, Falcon At shines his brilliance on the other forums. expect crap. --Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Net Slum: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/Untitled-3.png : --Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ask Piros(hi)!: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ap.png :Uh... yeah... just abit thrown togeather maybe, yeah...--Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ap-reinat.png :I'm not done with this one!!! I actually like it.--Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/kixdyrkxxkhfxcljglcgjlcjg.png :Otaku's-Beloved-Librarian version--Falcon At 01:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ap4-1.png :Librarian meets original.--Falcon At 00:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice. But the name of the forum is spelled "Piros," not Piroshi.--OtakuD50 00:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed. sorry, I copy-pasted it from the one below--Falcon At 00:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::If there are no objections, I'm going this one. Though I honestly wouldn't mind going with a fixed version of the one just below. That's just beautiful.--OtakuD50 03:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ap3.png :This is scary...--Falcon At 00:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's epic is what it is. But I can't look at it without thinking of the Street Fighter II Continue theme.--OtakuD50 00:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) News capture: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/nc.png :Not much else to come up with...--Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Arena: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ta.png :got abit creative with the logo. any changes wanted?--Falcon At 01:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Apkallu: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ak-1.png :Looks like fanart, yet isn't, thus no favoritism. (in a sense, they are the genesis of fanart, but whatever) Turned out better than I thought it would. somepeople didn't make the cut bacause either they were to dissimilar to the fanal charcter or they weren't colored and I was to lazy to attemp to color them.--Falcon At 01:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've yet to start on Arena thingies. The Apkullu logo is impossible for me to find. Any suggestions?--Falcon At 00:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::After looking through the games, I don't see an actual Apkallu logo, just a banner. That said I'm not sure what to do with Apkallu.--OtakuD50 20:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Definitely go with the last one for Net Slum. Arena looks fine, ditto News Capture. Taking Natsume out of the first one would be just fine. I'd rather see no Natsume than to see her shoehorned and made to look like she's playing second fiddle.--OtakuD50 22:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I figured Natsume would be a neccesity for the Ask Piros(hi)! forum (not trying to seduce you or anything). Thats why I prefer the second (not because I don't want my coloring within the lines to go to waist....okay, maybe a little). --Falcon At 22:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But if you wanted Natsume to fit with the theme of the namesake, why not go with the pic of "library" Natsume?--OtakuD50 00:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Forgive me, but I have no idea what your talking about.--Falcon At 23:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/XXXX-NatsumeLibrary.jpg That's what I'm talking about (and yes, I refused to merely text link to it).--OtakuD50 08:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on it. Don't worry, I'll get you a version without piros as well. One thing though: glasses. What color do you think would be best. also what color glass. I'm kinda lieniant toward dark red frames and clear glass. Why red? It will help balance out the green of her hair and make her hair "pop" more.--Falcon At 22:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Fucking lol, Otaku. cruncher3019 03:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd still rather see Natsume take up less space. It IS "Ask Piros" after all. And definitely less text. We really need little else from the words "Ask Piros" on there. Oh, and another idea is to make use of the "real" Piros picture we have on the wiki. If you feel like it. Kinda wish I nabbed some of the other pics off that site though.--OtakuD50 06:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/hm2.jpg :Oh wait, I totally did nab one of the other pics. --OtakuD50 I can't believe it!!! A Natsume fan?! Woah! Tepellin 10:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC)